


Coffee Assholes

by JakeJensen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Flirting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз – бариста, который любит коверкать имена не слишком вежливых с ним людей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Assholes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee Assholes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743927) by [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco). 



Стайлз вздохнул и, написав имя на стакане, передал его Айзеку, чтобы тот сделал для Нэнси малиновый латте с ликером Баттерскотч и кусочками ирисок. Это был тот самый день, когда они готовили слишком много фраппе и напитков, которых не было в меню, а придурки выстраивались в очереди. И мужчина, делающий следующий заказ, казалось, уже не отличался от остальных. 

– Мы не можем упустить этот контракт, Питер. Только один он покроет десять процентов наших расходов. И мне плевать, если коты заставляют тебя чувствовать себя неуютно! – громко сказал мужчина в телефон и прервался, чтобы быстро взглянуть на Стайлза, а его подбородок выдвинулся вперед, словно пытался установить господство в этой чертовой кофейне. – Венти макиато. Дерек.

Затем его телефон вернулся обратно к уху, Дерек сказал что-то о данных по продажам и протянул кредитную карту. 

Стайлз выбрал правильный размер стакана, взял маркер и написал “Деррик”, чтобы вернуть хоть немного ответной грубости из вселенной (конечно же, это случилось не потому, что Дерек был просто безбожно горячим, а Стайлз бы не отказался познакомиться с ним поближе), и передал стакан дальше. Он взял карту, напечатал чек с правильной суммой, включив туда чаевые, и протянул Дереку для подписи. Дерек оставил чаевых больше, чем стоил кофе, так что Стайлз ему улыбнулся (возможно, опасаясь за содеянное). Он быстро почувствовал себя отомщенным, потому что специально исковеркал имя клиента, но Дерек даже не посмотрел в его сторону. В общем, все было просто прекрасно – клиент получил свой кофе, а Стайлз – чаевые. 

Дерек вернулся в его следующую смену (в этот день было пасмурно, что, по меньшей мере, обещало небольшое количество заказов фраппе), и в этот раз он искал что-то на своем планшете.

– Большой стакан ванильного латте. Дерек.

И протянул свою карту. Стайлзу даже пришлось кашлянуть, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, когда он отдавал Дереку чек для подписи (но и в этот раз чаевые были неплохими). Такое безразличие дало Стайлзу еще один повод для мести, которым он воспользовался на следующий день – “Дарик”. 

Это стало чем-то вроде привычки. Лучшей частью было то, что Дерек приходил сюда в смены Стайлза (возможно не только в его) каждый день уже почти два месяца и не проявлял ни малейшего интереса к подписям на стаканах, продолжая оставлять при этом щедрые чаевые. Так что Стайлз рассматривал исковерканные написания его имени в качестве странных наказаний, но он никогда не пытался выдать Дереку неправильный заказ. 

Дарак. Дерих, Дэрок, Дайрох.

Но тот факт, что заказы Дерека постоянно менялись, был интересным. Он никогда не смотрел на доску с меню, прежде чем что-либо выбрать, а просто быстро называл самое популярное латте с каким-нибудь вкусом. Обрывки разговора, кусочки экрана, которые Стайлзу удавалось увидеть? Они, конечно же, были очень увлекательными сами по себе. Проблема была только в том, что за два месяца, в течении которых Дерек называл только свое имя и заказ, Стайлз так и не смог полностью обслужить клиента по полной программе. 

Шутки ради, он сдался только в тот день, когда Дерек заказал ореховый венти латте с шоколадным сиропом – “Дерьек”. Людей почти не было, так что Стайлз делал напитки одновременно с получением денег. Он протянул Дереку стакан и с улыбкой добавил:

– Надеюсь, я правильно написал твое имя. Просто ты не уточнял. 

Когда Дерек перевел взгляд с планшета на стакан, то свел брови. Затем он фыркнул со смешком и усмехнулся.

– Вообще-то нет, но я подумываю о том, чтобы его сменить. Мягкий знак очень кстати. А ты здесь новенький? 

Стайлз закатил глаза.

– Серьезно? В последние месяцы я стою за кассой почти каждый раз, когда ты приходишь. Я знаю, как ты неразлучен со своими гаджетами, но чтобы не запомнить меня?.. Вау. 

– Я.... – Дерек провел рукой по шее и откашлялся. – Я просто переехал в город несколько месяцев назад и перевез сюда свой бизнес. Купил дом на выезде из заповедника, и так получилось, что там почти нет сети. По каким-то причинам нельзя установить стационарный интернет, так что мне приходится сидеть через мобильный, и это хреново, потому что вокруг лес. Вот я и использую каждую минуту, чтобы ответить на звонки и сообщения. Поверь мне, обычно я не такой придурок. Надеюсь, этого больше не случится, потому что знаешь, если потратить большую сумму денег на решение проблемы, то она уйдет. И скоро у меня появится суперскоростной интернет и связь, так что я буду отвечать на звонки тогда, когда мне будет удобно, а не когда я мог бы поговорить с симпатичным баристой. 

Стайлз фыркнул.

– Итак, это флирт. Так значит я могу рассчитывать на продолжение, или это будет просто фишкой придурка Дерека? 

– Полагаю, все зависит от того, насколько ты этого хочешь. Судя по табличке, тебя зовут Стайлз? – Дерек наклонился вперед, чтобы рассмотреть имя, и в уголках его глаз появились морщинки. 

– Ага. Это прозвище, на фоне которого твое имя на стакане будет проще прочитать и запомнить, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Вообще-то я серьезно. Правильно ведь Д-Е-Р-Е-К? Потому что я писал имя неправильно каждый раз, когда ты сюда приходил. Но это первый раз с мягким знаком. 

Кивнув и отпив немного кофе, Дерек махнул следующему посетителю, который смотрел на доску с меню.

– Ты завтра работаешь? 

– Ну да, – Стайлз вытащил маркер из кармана фартука и, схватив стакан, который держал Дерек, написал на нем имя и номер телефона. – Но я еще и переписываюсь. Ты выглядишь слегка старше меня и можешь этого не знать, но обычно пишут сообщения, когда не могут дозвониться. 

Теперь уже Дерек закатил глаза.

– Буду иметь в виду, – он остановился. – Да, кстати. Латте? Определенно, самое лучшее, что я здесь пробовал. Ты всегда делаешь его с сиропом по такому рецепту? 

Стайлз на секунду прикусил нижнюю губу.

– Узнаешь, если тебе повезет. А сейчас мне пора делать свою работу. Уходи! 

И когда чуть позже Стайлз получил сообщение со словами “Я все еще думаю о тебе и сиропе”, он добавил номер в справочник телефона, записав его как “Дерек с мягким знаком”. И только после этого отправил ответный текст “Если ты думаешь, что сироп был неплох, тогда тебе стоит увидеть меня со взбитыми сливками”.


End file.
